Level 215
| other = | candies = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | type = Order | orders = | previous = 214 | next = 216 | prevtype = Ingredient | nexttype = Order }} Level 215 is the fifteenth and last level in Sweet Surprise and the 32nd candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 1 wrapped candy + striped candy combination, 1 colour bomb + colour bomb combination and 1 striped candy + striped candy combination and score at least 25,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The blockers can be pretty hard to get rid of, and may result in several shuffles. Getting all three orders down can be pretty hard, especially the colour bomb + colour bomb combination (Although the player is provided with a colour bomb, it's surrounded by 8 4-layer icings, and the other colour bomb that the player needs to make may not be beside the provided colour bomb). This level is hard mainly because of that combination that has to be made; the other two are fairly easy. *This level is easier on Facebook than it is on Mobile as on Facebook the candies rest in place before destroying. This makes it considerably easier to get colour bombs, striped and wrapped candies. *There are five colours on the board. Hence, once the blockers have been removed, getting special candies isn't too hard. *The order is worth 15,000 points (3 combinations x 5,000 points per combination = 15,000 points). Hence, an additional 10,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *Break the liquorice locks and icing to give yourself some room to work with. Focus on the easier two combos first as the last one needs full concentration and a lot of luck. However, if luck shines upon you and lets you create two colour bombs early, do whatever you can to mix them together. Alternate strategy *Break through the liquorice locks and icing as usual, but focus on getting the colour bomb combo first as this will likely be the hardest. Also there is a chance that the colour bomb given to you will be destroyed if you wait too long or use the other combos first. Once this is out of the way, you can create further colour bombs to reduce the number of colours on the board and thus make it easier to make the other combos. More colour bombs also means a greater chance of a three-star score. Trivia *This is the thirtieth consecutive level to have marmalade. Level 216 breaks this streak. *This level, along with levels 153, 240, 254, 670, 794 and 870, requires the player to create the colour bomb + colour bomb combination. Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-06-27-09-24-55.png|Mobile version Level 215 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Sweet Surprise levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with colour bombs Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels that need special candies Category:Somewhat hard levels